The generation gap
by khel40
Summary: Two generations after an original universe, Institute of war opens once again
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

Yasuo sat in his chambefs polishing his sword. Tomorrow he will fight a battle of his lifetime. He still couldnt belive how was it possible. Two nations that usually fought each other made an arrangment. Two weeks ago he finally had enough evidence to identify his elder's true killer. Killing her in a private fight would give him nothing. He decided to present his evidence to Ionian council, they listened and told him that he would be informed later. Yesterday he recived a notice about the further steps. Council decided to enter him into Noxian challange. Riven, his target decided that her city has changed enough and she wants to serve it again. Grand general Swain decided that she will have to prove her strenght by winning a duel with a warrior who accepted the chellange. So here it comes two exiles, one will come back to homeland, the other one will be forgotten.

Riven made her own preparations for a fight. She has menaged to pernamently rebuild her sword as her spirit was no longer broken. She fought Yasuo earlier on Fields of Justice, with various outcomes. She knew that summoners restrained part od her powers, but propably his powers were weakened too.

The next day they stood at two ends of small arena. Each of them steady and determinated to win. They had their weapons sheated now. Irelia and Darius stood on the sides. They signaled them to start the fight. Soon after the signal a sound of blades meeting in mid air filled the room. Both fighters were silent. Yasuo tried a side slash, but Riven menaged to block it with little effort. Then she tried to cut him from above. He sidestepped and slashed at her arm, but hesvy gauntlet on the other one was enough to block it. Rivens sword started to glow as she prepared her most powerfull attack. Yasuo waited till last second before placing a wind wall to block it. Then he lunged forward under her blade. Then he sweeped trough her and made a quick stab supported with the wind. A runic shield appeared aroun her to block the strike. His next move cought her off guard. He thrown his sword at her. It buried itself half lenght into her stomach. Then she felt wind on her back pushing her forward. She was too weak to resist and dropped her sword during that. Once in the proper distance he pushed tbe sword further. Then he took it out blood gushing out of wound. Riven looked at him with shock, the his sword fell once again beheading her.

Yasuo not only got redempted, he also became an elder himself after few years. He

Was part of the council now, as well as he was teaching others who had gift his techniques.


	2. Chapter 2

Part

Yazuki stood before the re opened institute. He had black hair cut medium lenght and short beard. He had a black cloak on, an old sword on his back. He took care about it but didnt use it. It belonged to his grandfather Yasuo. His own sword was straight and made of black steel. It hsnged from his belt. On another belt across his chest he had few shurikens. The gift to use them well came from his other grandfather Zed. From one of his grandmothers-Syndra he recived his most important gift, telekinesis. The other one's genes allowed him to heal faster.

He walked towards the door. All other people were there already. There werent lots of them that stayed from the past. Voidborns snd Shadow Isles citizens, Zilean, angel and demon sisters, Annie now in her forties Aatrox and Malphite. All others were new but they had old champions in their families. He wondered what role will he fill serving his homeland. Propably assasin or warrior, but someone might like him in jungle too. His cousine was already here. She was tall with black hair. Her main weapon were two shortswords but she had some other weapons too.

He took his place among other Ionians. The new high summoner gava a boring speech. Then they all went to their rooms.

Tomorrow the first battle would begin. In the morning all Ionians met in their common room. Yazuki was selectef to be on top lane, his cousine Afama was in the middle. Two Piltoverians were at the bottom, he didnt know names yet. One of them, a girl had some sort of healing gun, while a man had a small cannon with shoulder grip and a clock thst could make him back in time. In jungle they had a veteran-Kha'Zix.


End file.
